


Недосказанность и истинная суть вещей.

by n1a1u



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n1a1u/pseuds/n1a1u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они не скрывали свои отношения, но и не афишировали. И вот что в итоге из этого получилось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Недосказанность и истинная суть вещей.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silence and Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/449570) by [Lyaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyaka/pseuds/Lyaka). 



Они познакомились возле очередного места преступления.

Когда поступил вызов, Лестрейд первым ответил на звонок, и это крайне скверное тройное убийство автоматически стало _его_. И вот теперь он торчал на улице окруженный дождем и холодом лондонской зимы, наблюдал, как вокруг трупов оживленно роятся Андерсон и его команда, и желал только одного: вернуться обратно в Ярд, или хотя бы укрыться от непогоды в машине.

Один из убитых работал на правительство, что явилось причиной приезда Майкрофта. О его должности он конечно же умолчал, зато любезно сообщил Лестрейду о четвертом трупе, спрятанном в двух кварталах отсюда.

Благодаря подсказке, Лестрейд раскрыл это дело за две недели вместо четырех и сожалел, что расследование закончилось так быстро. После поимки убийцы у Майкрофта больше не было предлога ошиваться в Ярде всю ночь напролет.

К счастью, Майкрофта никогда не заботили банальные предлоги простых смертных.

Он раздобыл по-настоящему ужасающее количество старых нераскрытых дел с грифом «Совершенно Секретно», и Лестрейду пришлось ознакомиться с ними в рекордно короткие сроки. Естественно, эта работа потребовала тесного взаимодействия со службой, или бюро, или как там еще называлось подразделение Майкрофта, имевшее крайне размытые очертания. Остальные детективы-инспекторы Ярда усмехались в кулак и благодарили судьбу за удачу: их не заставляли исполнять роль «Дежурной Правительственной Няньки». А со стороны Майкрофта задумываться об этом было попросту некому.

***

Привычки и расписание Майкрофта Холмса всегда диктовались текущими кризисными ситуациями. Невозможно было предсказать, что является для него «нормой». Тому, кто рискнул бы попробовать определить это, понадобились бы немалые средства и мотив.

Вдобавок, Майкрофт совместно с помощницей, несколькими хорошо тренированными ассистентами и весьма похожими на военных сотрудниками, старательно отбивал у любопытствующих всякое желание совать нос в его дела.

Даже Антея не в состоянии была отличить ужин с премьер-министром от ужина с детективом-инспектором до того момента, когда автомобиль останавливался возле ресторана, и она, наконец, могла увидеть, кто ожидает ее шефа за столиком.

Она знала, что Майкрофт благоволит этому офицеру полиции, обращается к нему, когда речь заходит о таких вопросах как: «резолюция Конгресса», «официальные заявления для средств массовой информации» и «привлечение Властей». Она знала, что вечерами Лестрейд частенько приезжает в резиденцию Холмса, куда с недавних пор получил свободный доступ, и вдвоем с Майкрофтом разбирает документы. И подозревала, что иногда инспектор даже остается там на ночь, но Майкрофт ценил ее проницательность так же высоко, как и преданность, и поэтому она сознательно оставляла кусочки мозаики разбросанными, отводя взгляд в сторону.

Скотланд Ярд слыл суровым владыкой.

Как и у большинства офицеров, у Лестрейда не оставалось времени на жизнь за пределами работы, на посиделки с друзьями в баре или просмотр футбольных матчей по выходным. Даже если бы свободное время вдруг появилось, у него все равно не нашлось бы подходящих знакомых вне Скотланд Ярда. Друзья его детства остались в Суссексе, бывшая жена и дочки - тоже, а коллеги слишком много времени проводили на работе, как и он сам.

Никто не обратил внимания, что с недавних пор Лестрейд совсем перестал заходить в бар и все меньше ночей проводит в собственной постели. Никто не заметил постепенного исчезновения вещей из его жилища. Коробка с одеждой - здесь, охапка книг - там. В Ярде не любили сплетничать, в конце концов, они ведь - профессионалы, поэтому даже в случайном разговоре не промелькнула новость о том, что Лестрейд не стал продлевать срок аренды и дождливым майским воскресеньем упаковал остатки вещей в своей квартире. Удивительно, как мало коробок получилось в итоге. Майкрофт помог ему донести книги и поделился зонтом, так что никто из них не промок.

***

Лестрейд вышел на работу на следующий день после того, как Г. взял в мужья М. в горе и в радости, и на безымянном пальце его левой руки сверкало кольцо, но коллеги не успели это обсудить - произошло еще одно «серийное» самоубийство.

Если бы Лестрейд задумался об этом пару дней спустя, то очень удивился бы, что никто так и не спросил, не поздравил. Отношения с Майкрофтом были для Лестрейда как воздух, как сила гравитации. Ему даже не приходило в голову, что для окружающих все не настолько очевидно и неизбежно.

Каждый придумал себе свое собственное объяснение, не поинтересовавшись мнением Лестрейда. Некоторые из его коллег решили, что он носит кольцо в качестве отговорки, как человек женатый на работе, дабы избежать навязчивых заигрываний. Или чтобы выглядеть более респектабельно перед нервными свидетелями, которые любят делать утешительные догадки насчет копа задающего им неуместные вопросы. Или чтобы выделиться в глазах начальства, поскольку Лестрейд работал уже давно и начал задумываться о должности старшего детектива-инспектора.

Кое-кто из наиболее проницательных обращал внимание на фотографии его дочерей, по-прежнему расставленные по всему кабинету, и предполагал, что к кольцу прилагается вон та женщина, улыбающаяся с заднего плана некоторых снимков.

В последнее время Лестрейд много рассказывал о своих детях.

В фирме Майры произошло слияние, и их головной офис переехал в Лондон. Теперь Лестрейд виделся с дочками каждые выходные, и время от времени посещал школьные спектакли, если срочная работа не приковывала его к столу.

Он знал, что Майкрофт поспособствовал слиянию этих компаний и тем самым преподнес ему свадебный подарок, но сотрудники Ярда полагали, что Лестрейд помирился с бывшей женой. Что до Майры, то она никогда не интересовалась его личной жизнью, а Лестрейд не интересовался ее. Уже много лет они почти не разговаривали друг с другом.

Шерлок, разумеется, ухмылялся, кивал и шутил, что два сверхзаботливых брата - гораздо хуже, чем один. Но когда он произнес эти слова на очередном месте преступления, все сотрудники уже разошлись. Команда криминалистов уехала две минуты назад, Андерсона выгнали тридцать секунд спустя, хотя он все еще продолжал кричать, предлагая Шерлоку всякие обидные и невероятные варианты организации досуга.

Джон тоже все знал, но он исполнял свою извечную миссию: пытался контролировать порывы Шерлока. Бедный парень всегда оказывался слишком занят, чтобы успеть выдать что-то большее чем: «И снова здравствуйте» и «Как поживаете?», до того как бросался вдогонку за великим детективом. Лестрейд не обращал на это внимания, они периодически виделись на Бейкер-Стрит. Лестрейд привычно заезжал к ним после работы, когда освобождался пораньше, а Майкрофт задерживался на очередном заседании.

***

Грегори стал чуть старше, Майкрофт слегка располнел. Шерлок и Джон наконец-то пришли к обоюдному согласию что: _«Почему бы тебе для разнообразия не купить молоко»_ и « _Даже если тебе сложно, все равно сходи»_ , на самом деле секретный код для: _«Мне тебя всегда мало»_.

В конце концов, они осуществили давнюю мечту Шерлока и превратили вторую спальню в лабораторию. Дополнительный холодильник в лаборатории в свою очередь стал исполнением мечты Джона. Теперь, заглянув на кухне в холодильник в поисках молока, он находил там именно молоко, а не пальцы, ступни или что-то еще настолько же отвратительное.

Миссис Хадсон радовалась, что мальчики наконец-то нашли свое счастье, а у Шерлока теперь есть чем заняться в свободное время, и это никак не связано с взрывами, кислотой и стрельбой в квартире. Лестрейд поддразнивал их обоих целый месяц, а Майкрофт обновил гардероб Джона, пока они отдыхали на юге Франции.

Когда они вернулись, Лестрейд посмотрел на Джона, выглядящего очень стильно в новом джемпере и слаксах, и задумался о своих дочерях. Старшая уже заканчивала школу, и близился тот день, когда на горизонте появится какой-нибудь парень и уведет ее за собой. Лестрейд надеялся, что этот человек будет похож на Джона или Майкрофта, и намеревался не допустить в жизнь дочери кого-то, похожего на Андерсона.

А Салли будет в порядке. С годами она стала мудрее.

***

Однажды ночью все предположения и невысказанные слова рассеялись в пыль.

Холод и дождь в самом сердце зимы, совсем как в тот вечер, когда Грегори Лестрейд и Майкрофт Холмс встретились в первый раз.

Гангстерская разборка в самом ужасном ее проявлении - многочисленные трупы, разбросанные по улицам Лондона, словно бусины из разорванного ожерелья. Лестрейд снова стоял под дождем, размышляя, что у него есть все шансы стать старшим детективом-инспектором, как только освободится соответствующая должность, и если повезет, в следующий раз он останется в Ярде, отправив на место преступления подчиненных.

Андерсон перевелся и теперь занимался другими более масштабными, свободными от присутствия Шерлока делами. Его место занял Сазерленд, в данный момент выкрикивающий приказы для группы людей, облаченных в синие скрадывающие пол и возраст комбинезоны.

Салли координировала действия полицейских, переходя от одной двери к другой. Ей все никак не удавалось получить повышение, даже, несмотря на принадлежность к женскому меньшинству.

Лестрейд подозревал, что ее давняя нетерпимость к Шерлоку - словно нелепая нашивка на форменной куртке. Прошло уже много лет с тех пор, как эти двое серьезно враждовали. Они продолжали оскорблять друг друга скорее для проформы, потому что привыкли общаться подобным образом и не придумали других способов для взаимодействия. Слово «фрик» стало просто еще одним прозвищем Шерлока, и даже Джон перестал удивленно моргать, заслышав подобное обращение.

Лестрейд планировал забрать Салли с собой, когда придет время вступить в должность старшего детектива-инспектора. В любом случае, его кресло должен кто-то занять, а у него есть право выбрать себе «правую руку». Конечно, все ожидают, что он возьмет кого-нибудь из «старичков», или из тех, с кем учился в академии, но Салли заслужила повышение, а Лестрейд совсем не хотел привыкать к новому человеку. Особенно в ситуации, когда одним из коэффициентов уравнения является Шерлок.

Выстрелы.

Три хлопка раскололи ночную тишину, а вслед за ними воздух взорвался оглушающей какофонией звуков: стрельба, возгласы, радиопереговоры, шипение раций, вой сирен и пронзительные крики. Прежде чем разум смог оценить ситуацию, Лестрейд уже бежал к зданию, на ходу выхватывая пистолет, Салли рванула за ним.

Они слышали, как где-то вдалеке завывает машина скорой помощи. Салли смотрела на него, ожидая сигнала, и приготовилась стрелять, когда Лестрейд пинком распахнул дверь.

Он почувствовал, как первая пуля ударила в плечо, отбрасывая его тело назад, вторая красной огненной стрелой пробила ребра. А затем он вообще перестал что-либо ощущать.

***

Майкрофт застрял на невыносимо нудном совещании, которое все никак не заканчивалось. Вопросы, стоящие на повестке дня, номинально были решены, а истинной причиной сбора этого заседания являлось желание некоторых состоящих в совете мужчин потешить собственное эго за счет человека, имеющего реальную власть.

Каждому из присутствующих хотелось, чтобы его приласкали, похвалили, дали возможность поверить в собственную уникальность.

Неизбежное зло, к которому Майкрофт так и не пристрастился.

В юности он читал книгу _«Тайный враг»_ и весьма наивно рассуждал о взгляде мистера Брауна на неограниченную власть. Но криминальная империя никогда не станет достаточно организованной и стабильной, чтобы развернуть систему видеонаблюдения, построить флот, создать атомную бомбу. Поэтому он улыбался, успокаивал, пожимал руки.

Наконец, последний из членов совета удалился, и Майкрофт направился в свой кабинет. Нужно разобраться с несколькими документами и все, сегодня он освободится пораньше, еще до восхода луны.

Антея поджидала его на выходе из конференц-зала.

Пока они шли по коридору, она кратко сообщила последние новости, ее голос не изменился ни на йоту, когда она упомянула о перестрелке с участием полицейских на Марбери Мьюс, предварительно озвучив последний финансовый прогноз для МИ6 и доклад одного из глубоко законспирированных сотрудников.

Стрельба прекращена, один офицер погиб, трое в больнице, двое в критическом состоянии. Неприятная ситуация, но Майкрофт воздержался от расспросов. Если бы Лестрейд оказался в числе пострадавших, Антея сказала бы сразу.

Мысль о том, что Грегори сейчас борется за свою жизнь в операционной Св. Барта, даже не пришла ему в голову. Он находился в твердой уверенности, что если бы подобное случилось, его бы известили в первую очередь.

У Майкрофта Холмса имелись глаза и уши по всему Лондону - система видеонаблюдения, которая работала круглосуточно. Он не задумывался, что Антея не может сообщить ему о рапорте, которого не существует, что никто из операторов камер видеонаблюдения не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, что Майкрофта интересует судьба одного отдельно взятого детектива-инспектора. Он не подозревал, что никто в Ярде не знает, что при возникновении чрезвычайной ситуации нужно звонит лично ему.

По иронии судьбы Шерлок осознал это первым.

Салли позвонила ему сразу, как только ей вытащили пулю из руки, наложили повязку и предложили таблетки, от которых она отказалась. В ее понимании он был самым близким человеком для Лестрейда за пределами Ярда.

Шерлок примчался вместе с Джоном, несмотря на то, что в данный момент не мог ничем помочь, медицина не входила в перечень его навыков. И хотя это была сфера деятельности Джона, тот не имел опыта хирурга-травмотолога, неважно со сколькими ушибами, царапинами и ожогами от кислоты он столкнулся за последние годы.

Шерлок приехал узнать о происшествии, все, что Салли сможет ему рассказать. Он был уверен, что о шансах Лестрейда лучше всех осведомлен Майкрофт, и только после того, как добрался до больницы и спросил о своем брате, кусочки мозаики сложились в цельную картину.

Салли раздраженно ответила, что нет, его брата здесь нет, но ответила только после того, как Шерлок объяснил ей, кто такой Майкрофт. Она действительно не подозревала, что шикарный вежливый чиновник – родственник гениального консультирующего детектива. И даже когда узнала, все равно никак не могла взять в толк, почему Шерлок ожидал, что Майкрофт примчится в больницу раньше него, что он вообще здесь появится.

И вот тогда Шерлок развернулся, в мгновение ока вытащил из кармана телефон и нажал кнопку быстрого вызова, набирая номер, который брат разрешил ему использовать только в чрезвычайной ситуации, когда близится конец света.

Как только Майкрофт узнал о случившемся, все мысли о секретности мгновенно выветрились у него из головы.

Его реакция оказалось настолько стремительна, а область влияния так безгранична, что те, кому повезло оказаться в центре событий, в первый момент даже не осознавали, что это - всего лишь человек, а не стихийное бедствие.

Крупнейший английский специалист по огнестрельным ранениям появился в операционной без предупреждения, к тому моменту Лестрейда оперировали уже семь часов, вымыл руки и принял командование на себя. Подробные медицинские записи Грегори Лестрейда появились в больничной базе данных за мгновение, промелькнувшее между двумя нажатиями клавиш. Банк крови, который находился на грани опустошения, к полуночи получил неожиданную поставку. Штат больницы таинственным образом претерпел изменения, в нем появились самые опытные врачи и медсестры, и Джон окончательно уверился: Майкрофт – настоящее воплощение могущества.

В органах правопорядка ситуация развивалась еще быстрее.

Наполовину одетый Комиссар полиции, торопливо садился в черный лимузин в считанные минуты после того, как был разбужен резким телефонным звонком.

Он прибыл в Скотланд Ярд, собираясь возглавить специальную группу и следить за охотой, и пораженно замер при виде четырех преступников с пепельно-серыми лицами, запертых в камере под бдительным присмотром удвоенной охраны.

Безупречно одетый молодой человек - один из наиболее перспективных сотрудников Майкрофта, ожидал в приемной вместе с руководителем прокуратуры, генеральным прокурором, общественным защитником и стопкой документов, требующих подписи Комиссара.

Машина правосудия закрутилась так быстро, что он не успевал следить за ее движением.

Прежде чем он успел сообразить, виновных перевели в камеру постоянного заключения и установили непристойно раннюю дату судебного разбирательства. Серьезный молодой человек посадил Комиссара в другой лимузин, объяснив, что теперь ему придется поехать в морг. Некоторые из преступников, к сожалению, сопротивлялись при аресте.

Все последующие часы прошли как в тумане. Он ставил свою подпись, когда его просили, кивал, когда ему что-то говорили.

В последние годы он периодически размышлял о выходе в отставку. Возможно, сейчас самое время.

***

В больницу непрерывно прибывали новые специалисты, многие прилетали издалека.

Лестрейда вывезли из операционной через четырнадцать изнурительных часов, в течение которых Майкрофт переоборудовал под штаб-квартиру один из больничных залов для заседаний.

Вместе с Антеей, со скоростью света набирающий СМС с указаниями, Майкрофт проводил томительные часы, предпринимая все возможное, пытаясь выжать дополнительную одну десятую процента к шансам Лестрейда на выживание. Начиная с палаты, выходящей окнами на восток, заканчивая цветами, согласно двойному слепому исследованию положительно влияющими на процесс выздоровления.

Когда доктор наконец постучал в дверь и сообщил, что операция закончена, и Лестрейд по-прежнему жив, Майкрофт обессилено рухнул в кресло.

Первый раз в своей жизни Майкрофт Холмс не мог думать.

Сойти живым с операционного стола оказалось недостаточно, но Грег славился своим упрямством и продолжал бороться за жизнь.

Дни сменялись днями, Антея отслеживала стадии выздоровления Лестрейда по количеству морщин на лице Майкрофта.

Когда врачи отключили аппарат искусственного дыхания, и Лестрейд начал дышать самостоятельно, Майкрофт улыбнулся. Это была самая душераздирающая эмоциональная реакция, которую Антея когда-либо видела у своего шефа.

Через несколько дней Лестрейда выпустили из реанимации, и Майкрофт сменил зал заседаний, располагавшийся на третьем этаже, на комнату, примыкающую к палате Грегори, чудесным образом преобразовав ее из помещения для оказания медицинской помощи в командный центр самого влиятельного человека Великобритании, предназначенный для удаленного управления государством.

Шерлок и Джон стали реже появляться в больнице после того, как Шерлок заявил, что сейчас не самый подходящий момент, чтобы акцентировать внимание на преимуществах родственной заботы.

Вместо этого он с целеустремленной самоотверженностью взялся за нераскрытые дела Лестрейда, ухитряясь при этом поддерживать высокий уровень занятости Салли, не оставляя ей времени на мучительное чувство вины и депрессию.

Никто не считал, что Салли виновата в ранении Лестрейда, но только Шерлок повторял это громко, резко и достаточно часто, чтобы заставить ее в конце концов поверить в собственную невиновность.

Джон взял шефство над Майкрофтом, следил, чтобы тот ел, спал и даже выполнял некоторые физические упражнения. Антея была так признательна, что помнила о существовании Джона даже в перерывах между его визитами, вознаграждая тем самым за приложенные усилия.

К тому моменту как Лестрейд оправился в достаточной мере, чтобы вернуться домой, старший детектив-инспектор Саммерс досрочно вышел на пенсию и поселился в графстве Суррей в красивом причудливом коттедже, о котором мечтал всю жизнь. Благодарное правительство отремонтировало коттедж, и теперь Саммерс проводил дни, с удовольствием копаясь в саду и играя с внуками.

Новоиспеченный старший детектив-инспектор Лестрейд выслушал поздравления от всего департамента в первый же день, как только вышел на работу. Детектив-инспектор Донован каждое утро в течение полугода приносила ему кофе и зорко следила, чтобы он не отлынивал от физической терапии. Лестрейд улыбался и развлекал ее отредактированными историями о том, как подобранные Майкрофтом специалисты плясали под его дудку на протяжении всей госпитализации.

Джон поздравил его тихо, но искренне. Шерлок не придумал способа лучше проявить свое уважение и произнес двадцатиминутную напыщенную речь о несравненной глупости всех других офицеров Ярда, приложив подробный перечень их ошибок на восьми листах в электронном виде. Майкрофт радовался, что перевел Грегори на относительно безопасную офисную работу, но был не до конца уверен, что должности старшего детектива-инспектора достаточно. Он задавался вопросом: сколько времени следует выждать перед повышением Лестрейда до коменданта.

Прежде чем Майкрофт позволил Лестрейду вернуться к работе, они вдвоем отправились в континентальный тур, наконец-то организовав себе медовый месяц, на который раньше все не находилось времени.

Майкрофт любил смотреть на спящего Грегори.

Теперь Лестрейду требовалось больше времени на отдых чем раньше, он до сих пор восстанавливал собственный запас прочности, а Майкрофт всегда обходился меньшим количеством сна, чем любой другой нормальный человек.

Обычно Майкрофт садился в кресло, или в изголовье кровати, читал книгу или, что случалось гораздо чаще, какой-нибудь отчет, но через некоторое время откладывал бумаги в сторону, прижимал Грега к себе и слушал, как бьется его сердце.

Они оба очень удивились, узнав, что до того момента их отношения хранились в секрете и только сейчас перестали быть тайной для знакомых и коллег. И позаботились о том, чтобы теперь это стало очевидно всем окружающим, любому взглянувшему на них человеку.

Майкрофт остался скрытным по натуре, Лестрейд сохранил преданность своей работе, но оба уверились в одном: никто из них не хотел, чтобы подобное произошло еще раз, ведь даже Майкрофт не в состоянии контролировать всех и вся, и блестящие розовые шрамы на теле Лестрейда служат ежедневным тому подтверждением. Поэтому взамен они сосредоточили внимание друг на друге, наперекор судьбе строя, планируя и мечтая.

Пройдут годы, и многое изменится, но больше ни у кого не возникнет необходимости строить догадки об их отношениях.


End file.
